happypastafandomcom-20200222-history
SCP-682-CU
So cute! (Anyone, upload this image please!) Item #: SCP-682-Cu Object Class: Safe Special Containment Procedures: SCP-682-Cu is to be hugged as often as possible. At this time, there are no means available for SCP teams to stop feeling guilty for not hugging it or leaving it alone in containment. SCP-682-Cu should be contained in a 5m x 5m x 5m containment unit with 25 cm reinforced acid-resistant purple felt lining all inside surfaces. The containment unit should be filled with love and caring until SCP-682-Cu cannot possibly receive anymore love and caring. In addition, the unit must have enough small toys, cute onesies, stuffed animals, soft blankets, etc. to fill up every square inch of the containment unit's floor. Any attempts of SCP-682-Cu to move, speak or breach containment should be photographed or recorded using video recording equipment if possible. Any successful footage of SCP-682-Cu undergoing any of these activities should then be uploaded to YouTube immediately. Personnel must speak to SCP-682-Cu as they would a human baby, for fear that SCP-682-Cu might think we don't love it if we do not speak to it in such a manner. Any personnel not attempting communication with SCP-682-Cu will be branded as 'Grumpy' and should be severely beaten. Description: SCP-682-Cu is the cutest ickle lizard anyone has ever seen or will see again. It appears to love cuddles and was observed to cuddle SCP-079 during their limited time of friendship. SCP-682-Cu appears to love every living thing, which has been expressed in several interviews during play time. (See Addendum 682-Cu-B). SCP-682-Cu has always been observed to have extremely beautiful eyes, a playful personality and it smiles if it likes you. SCP-682-Cu's physical form is just the cutest however it is improved if you dress it in it's various onesies (including its favorite one of a hot pink unicorn). It also looks cute if you put it in a miniature deck chair. SCP-682-Cu loses energy from anyone it cuddles, often going into a state of sleepiness followed by "nap time". SCP-682-Cu has been seen wandering around when its sleepiness levels are at 87% and it often wanders into the sides of its containment shoebox due to it being so sleepy. In case of SCP-682-Cu being unhappy, SCP-682-Cu is to be given affection by all available Mobile Task Forces until it seems happy again. To date (01-04-2014), it is still the cutest and happiest ickle lizard we have seen. Addendum 682-Cu-B ' Dr. ██████: Now, who's a good ickle lizard? SCP-682-Cu: (No verbal communication) Dr. ██████: That's right! You are! Yes you are! SCP-682-Cu: (No verbal communication) Dr. ██████: Do you want to go play? Do you want to go play? Does the ickle lizard want to go play? SCP-682-Cu: (No verbal communication) D'r. ██████:' D-085, come look! He's smiling at me! SCP-682-Cu: (No verbal communication) Dr. ██████: Is he not just the cutest lizard D-085? Personnel D-085: Sorry, I don't really like lizards. They kinda scare me. SCP-682-Cu starts crying. Dr. ██████: Look what you've done now! Get out! Get out now! Sounds of security personnel taking D-085 out of the containment shoebox are heard. Dr. ██████: It's ok little guy, who's still the cutest lizard? Who's still the cutest lizard? That's right it's you! SCP-682-Cu starts smiling and cooing before holding out its little lizard arms to let '''Dr. ██████ pick it up and cuddle it. ' Category:Animals Category:Cute Category:Parody of a scary character